The purpose of this program is to provide state-of-the-art postdoctoral training in basic research directed at understanding the mechanisms of virus infection and disease in the central nervous system. The program has expanded to include fourteen established and well-funded scientists to act as mentors, with the common interest of understanding the consequences of virus infection of the CMS in a wide variety of viral systems. The continued commitment of the program is to train highly competent and independent researchers that are well-versed in molecular and cell biology and that possess skills and knowledge sufficient to develop productive independent programs in the area of neurovirology. Career development of the trainees is facilitated by a training program that provides 1) full-time research experience under the guidance of experienced senior scientists;2) instruction in the use of state-of-the-art equipment and technologies;3) an intellectual environment that provides 4-5 seminars per week by the Institute staff or invited speakers, with opportunities to meet with visiting scientists and faculty members and exchange ideas in neurovirology and related fields;4) opportunity for formal studies in neurobiology, molecular biology, virology, and immunology;and 5) opportunity for fellows to present their own research findings for critique by other fellows and staff scientists at least once a year. Trainees are from a pool of qualified M.D., Ph.D., and D.V.M. applicants on the basis of 1) previous Academic and investigative performance;2) evidence of commitment to biomedical research, in particular to virus diseases of the CNS;and 3) recommendations from previous mentors. Appointments will be for a minimum of two years, with three years the norm. Relevance to Public Health: With the continuing HIV/AIDS epidemic and the emergence/re-emergence of other viral pathogens including Hantavirus, West Nile, equine encephalitis virus, measles, poliovirus, and a host of other potential infectious agents, it is clear that there will continue to be a strong need for molecular virologists versed in infections of the CNS. Thus, the overall relevance of this training program is high.